


【煐東波】第三者

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 煐東波大三角上篇為金東賢視角金．為甚麼我總是第三者．東．世雲哥還是疼我．賢視角的東波出軌車
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, 東波, 煐東波, 駝雲





	1. 上

金東賢有兩個很要好的朋友，林煐岷和鄭世雲。

三家人是鄰居，剛好三位媽媽一拍即合，覺得投緣，成為了好姊妹，逢年過節都會互相串門，林煐岷、鄭世雲和金東賢三人從小一起長大，也像他們的媽媽一樣如親兄弟般感情很好。

林煐岷是三人中的大哥，哥哥性格似乎是天生的，不遺餘力地照顧著鄭世雲和金東賢這兩個弟弟，林媽媽給的零食、玩具林煐岷都會帶給兩個弟弟，弟弟們需要幫忙的時候義不容辭，總是保護著弟弟們不被欺負。

鄭世雲比林煐岷小兩歲，外人看來看似乖巧，實則是個小惡魔，總是 “欺負”林煐岷，例如買給林煐岷和金東賢的三明治，鄭世雲故意在給林煐岷的那份咬上一口，說是老鼠啃的，弄得林煐岷哭笑不得。

金東賢比鄭世雲小一歲，是三人中最小的弟弟，在外人面前表現出來的成熟常讓人誤以為他才是大哥， 但私下還是個黏在哥哥身邊撒嬌的弟弟，在兩個哥哥耍蠢的時候不留情面地吐槽哥哥，兩個哥哥也寵著他任由著他。

三人從塑料情變水泥情是在小學時，那時他們小區有個小屁孩惡霸，是鄭世雲的同班同學，形似、神似胖虎，平常看鄭世雲安安靜靜不說話沒少欺負他，某天放學更抓著鄭世雲到公園，摁倒地上揍他，林煐岷和金東賢知道後趕到公園，跟小胖虎扭打在一起，最後是金東賢機智地從地上抓一把沙潑到小胖虎眼睛上，再帶著林煐岷與鄭世雲逃走，其後林煐岷和金東賢更會每天到鄭世雲的班級接他一起放學，三人從此產生了革命情誼。

然而，青春期的騷動開始讓這份關係蒙上一層粉色情慾。

金東賢不知道自己是怎樣喜歡鄭世雲的，是他溫柔地叫著自己名字的時候嗎？是他吐槽他時他溫柔、寵溺地敲自己額頭的時候嗎？是他闖禍時他掩護他的時候嗎？金東賢不曉得，當他注意到自己的感情時眼光已經放在鄭世雲身上了。

會為鄭世雲彈吉他唱歌的樣子心動不已，會因鄭世雲穿T恤露出的鎖骨感到口乾舌燥，甚至春夢裡，鄭世雲被自己壓在身下進進出出，面色潮紅，眼中泛著愉悅的水氣，軟糯糯的聲音發出媚人的呻吟，一遍遍的高喊著自己的名字，早上醒來後看著自己兩行鼻血和挺立犯愁。

金東賢覺得這份感情是不行的，林煐岷和鄭世雲都是對自己很好的哥哥，自己不應該破壞這個平衡，更何況這個社會對同性戀還是存在著偏見，自己應該收回這份愛戀。

計畫趕不上變化，當金東賢考到了與林煐岷和鄭世雲同一所在大學，來到首都與哥哥們會合時，在車站看到林煐岷和鄭世雲十指緊扣牽著的手，金東賢覺得之前想藏起感情當好弟弟的自己簡直是個白癡。

林煐岷和鄭世雲在一起了，是在鄭世雲上大學沒多久兩人就說開了，也就是說兩人在一起一段時間了，都沒有告訴金東賢，林煐岷的說辭是怕金東賢接受不了，怕金東賢會生氣。金東賢當然氣，氣他們瞞著自己，氣林煐岷搶走了自己喜歡的人，更氣自己的不出手，但臉上還是裝作沒生氣的恭喜他們，看著兩人幸福的笑著，金東賢的手在桌下捏緊了拳頭。

以為得到金東賢原諒的駝雲夫夫事無忌憚地在家裡秀恩愛，親親抱抱是家常便飯，吃飯時的互喂不稀奇，兩人在一起的氛圍都是冒著粉色泡泡的，更甚是兩位是睡在同一個房間的同一張床上的，有一晚金東賢起床喝水，經過駝雲夫夫的房間時聽到曖昧的聲音，發現門沒關好就往門縫看進去，兩具赤裸的身軀在床上翻雲覆雨，鄭世雲的模樣如金東賢年少時的春夢一樣，只是喊著的名字卻是林煐岷的，金東賢嫉妒，氣得水都沒喝就回房了。

然而給金東賢介入的機會來得如此快。

林煐岷已經大四了，總要為畢業後做打算，每天為畢業論文、實習的事情忙得不可開交，不小心就冷落了鄭世雲，鄭世雲的難過寂寞金東賢看在眼裡痛在心裡，於是一有時間就約鄭世雲出去玩，兩人像小時候一樣，去各種小吃店吃東西，去遊樂場、保齡球場玩，看著鄭世雲放鬆下來的樣子，金東賢就滿足了，漸漸的林煐岷不在的時間被金東賢填滿，鄭世雲也越來越依賴金東賢了。

金東賢有想過拆散林煐岷和鄭世雲，但念在多年兄弟情誼份上也只是想想而已……

只是想想而已……

那晚金東賢一回來，林煐岷還沒回家，而鄭世雲喝著啤酒，桌上好幾個空瓶顯示著他已經喝了不少了，金東賢忙問發生了什麼事，原是林煐岷和鄭世雲吵架了，還到了鬧分手的地步，具體為什麼鄭世雲不說，只叫金東賢陪自己喝酒，金東賢拗不過就陪著一起喝了，只是喝著喝著，鄭世雲卻抱了上來。

“其實啊……哥也喜歡著東東啊……“  
“東東也喜歡哥對吧……我都知道喔……“

金東賢正吃驚於鄭世云為何知道自己的心意，沒想到鄭世雲卻吻了上來，還把舌頭伸了進來，是個成熟熟練的舌吻，金東賢被嚇得不知如何反應，只見鄭世雲放開了自己，帶著情慾的眼睛看著自己。

“要試試嗎？東賢“

不管鄭世雲是耐不住寂寞，還是把自己當備胎，鄭世雲自己點的火，那金東賢就不客氣了。

金東賢橫抱起鄭世雲到自己的房間，把鄭世雲扔到床上欺身上去，吻住鄭世雲的嘴唇，手也沒閒著，解開了發乎情止乎禮的襯衫，伸到打底衫裡摸著鄭世雲的肌膚，摸上粉嫩的乳頭揉捏著，引得鄭世雲嬌嗔了一聲，金東賢聽到夢裡的聲音在現實中自己的耳邊響起，當下就不忍了，脫下鄭世雲的襯衫和打底衫，含住了一邊乳頭，舔弄吸吮，乳頭在這般刺激下挺立，變得紅豔，鄭世雲受不了了，弓起腰挺起胸膛，把乳頭送到金東賢面前。

放過了乳頭，金東賢想留下吻痕之際，鄭世雲阻止了他。

“別……煐岷哥會看到的……“

金東賢了然，便放棄了留下吻痕的念頭，將鄭世雲的褲子連同內褲一起脫下，握著鄭世雲微微挺起的命根套弄了起來，同為男生當然知道怎麼弄才爽，沒多久鄭世雲便繳械投降了。

剛經歷了高潮的鄭世雲趁著緩口氣的時間看了眼金東賢，金東賢迷茫的表情，彷彿在說“糟糕我不知道接下來該怎麼辦”，鄭世雲寵溺的笑了笑，撐起身體改成趴在金東賢雙腿間，解開褲頭拉開內褲，金東賢的挺立彈出，鄭世雲順勢張口含住，從上往下用口套弄，手摸上囊袋揉捏。金東賢驚呼，他只用過手DIY過，被口腔的濕熱包覆著的感覺新奇，不一會分身就挺得高高的，快要噴發的時候鄭世雲鬆口，轉身從被脫下的外套口袋裡拿出潤滑劑丟給金東賢，再躺回去張開雙腿。

“這下你知道該怎麼做了吧？”鄭世雲笑得魅惑。

“沒有保險套？”金東賢拿起潤滑劑，擠了一點在手指上，伸進了鄭世雲的花穴裡擴張，媚肉包覆著手指，溫暖濕熱，金東賢恨不得立馬插進去，但首先還是想先戴上套套。

“用完了……就這樣……插進來……“鄭世雲伸手環抱著金東賢的脖子，在耳邊吐出這句話。

得到首肯的金東賢不著急，而是慢慢增加至三隻手指抽插著，儘量弄到穴口鬆軟，忽然摸到一處凸點，鄭世雲驚呼了一聲，金東賢知道自己找到地方了，抽出手指換成分身。

龜頭抵住穴口，調整了角度慢慢插入，鄭世雲能感受到金東賢的分身慢慢深入，連根上的青筋都能感覺到，快到根部的時候，金東賢一鼓作氣，用力插到最深，囊袋撞上臀部發出撞擊聲，而兩人則都發出了滿足的氣聲。

金東賢先慢慢地抽動，生怕傷害到鄭世雲，分身摩擦著穴口，別有另一番滋味，鄭世雲敏感得不斷喘息和呻吟，這些軟糯糯甜膩的喘息聲像是在鼓勵著金東賢，他開始加快抽插的速度。

“世...世雲哥...”  
“哈...東...東東啊...啊...再快點...也可以...啊....別忍著...”

鄭世雲順勢抱住金東賢的脖子拉近兩人距離，閉上眼睛，聽到這些的金東賢再也不忍了，開始了猛烈的抽插，越插越深，恍惚要把穴口捅裂了一般，早就習慣林煐岷的力道的鄭世雲也對金東賢的猛烈攻擊招架不住，開始不斷的求饒。

“嗯別...東東啊...哈慢點...要壞掉...啊~”

忽然頂到了某一點，鄭世雲尖叫了一聲，聲音變得更甜膩了，金東賢知道應該是頂到敏感點了，便開始攻擊那一點，鄭世雲呻吟聲漸漸高昂，快要受不了了，不一會便爆發了。

金東賢看著在自己身下的鄭世雲，眼睛裡包含了很多感情，是愛戀，是傾慕，是心疼，是不甘，鄭世雲的眼睛對上了自己，眼眸裡充滿了情慾，卻沒有一絲的愛情，金東賢苦笑，自己大概是被當成了備胎了吧...看到鄭世雲又達到了高潮，金東賢也不再折騰，重重地插了幾十下，在鄭世雲體內釋放了。

在床上感受著的兩人，不知道門並沒有關緊，也沒發現門外有一雙眼睛正在看著他們...


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中篇為林煐岷視角  
> 林．我TM才是正宮．煐．強大佔有欲．岷角度的駝雲回憶車

林煐岷喜歡鄭世雲，從第一次見面就喜歡上了。

小時候林媽媽帶著年幼的林煐岷到鄭家串門，那時金東賢一家還未到，林煐岷和鄭世雲先見的面，林煐岷第一眼看到鄭世雲，可愛的包子臉，一雙圓圓的眼睛充滿好奇的看著自己，互相介紹後鄭世雲邀請自己一起玩，軟軟的一聲“煐岷哥”，林煐岷終於知道什麼叫做“心化成了一灘水”，一整天只粘著鄭世雲，也沒多理會後到的金東賢，害金東賢對林煐岷的第一印象是可怕、難接近的哥哥。

在外人看來，林煐岷非常照顧兩個弟弟，但仔細觀察留意的話會發現比起對金東賢，林煐岷對鄭世雲的好更甚。帶來的零食林煐岷會把最好吃的給鄭世雲，普普通通的給金東賢，剩下的難吃的留給自己；帶來的玩具林煐岷會先讓給鄭世雲玩，不過鄭世雲總會轉頭把玩具讓給金東賢；忍受著鄭世雲的“欺負”， 闖禍時的頂罪，甚至那時候的小胖虎事件，林煐岷看到鄭世雲身上全是傷的倒在地上，無比的憤怒，二話不說上去就是開打，拉也拉不住，當然後續被林媽媽罰禁止一切娛樂的事林煐岷沒向兩個弟弟提過。

林煐岷很早就察覺到自己的感情了，譬如雖然平時還有個金東賢跟著，但有時兩人丟下金東賢跑去逛街(害金東賢一頓找)，林煐岷都會覺得是天賜的機會；兩人再一起回家的時候林煐岷多希望這條路能再長點；會為鄭世雲靠在自己身上睡覺的樣子感到安心，也會為鄭世雲彈吉他唱歌的樣子心動不已，然後看到坐在身旁同樣痴迷地看著鄭世雲的金東賢，覺得這小子真礙眼；鄭世雲“欺負”林煐岷同時寵著金東賢，林煐岷都會為此感到嫉妒，可卻又無可奈何。

幸福總是來得特別快。

林煐岷從不是個會主動出擊的人，只是默默地對一個人好，若對方是個呆木頭，這芳心大概要錯付了；但還好鄭世雲不是，把話說開的那天，鄭世雲坐在沙發上看似波瀾不驚，但臉上的紅暈和抓著褲子膝蓋處布料的雙手還是出賣了他，他說喜歡林煐岷，喜歡欺負他是因為想有更多接觸，因為喜歡所以故意製造二人獨處機會，努力考上同一所大學，聽到這些表白林煐岷別提多高興了，那天他們交換了初吻。

兩人的世界就好像泡在了蜜糖罐裡一樣，每晚擁著戀人入睡，早上醒來獲得戀人甜甜的早安吻，牽著手去上課，下課去逛街、吃東西，一個冰淇淋兩個人互相餵食，閒暇時兩人多是窩在家，就算什麼也不做也感覺幸福，當然不是真的什麼都不做，林煐岷這隻狼最喜歡拉著鄭世雲一起“運動”。

林煐岷記得他們的第一次，他把鄭世雲按在沙發上，脫掉鄭世雲的眼鏡隨意扔到茶几上，吻了上去，林煐岷把舌頭伸進鄭世雲口腔裡，兩根舌頭就像兩條蛇般交纏，鄭世雲被吻得快呼吸不了了，手放在林煐岷胸膛上推了推，鼻子發出“哼哼”的鼻音。

一番“唇槍舌戰”後，林煐岷放開後迫不及待扒了鄭世雲的衣服，在這個時候的林煐岷看似溫柔實質粗暴，手滑過鄭世雲每寸肌膚的動作輕柔得似在撫摸一件價值連城的珍貴寶物，然而鄭世雲身上的吻痕、咬痕正在訴說著林煐岷是如何發狠地在鄭世雲的身體留下自己的痕跡。手撫上鄭世雲的分身套弄著，鄭世雲驚得閉上眼睛，分身上的觸感卻更清晰了。林煐岷見狀，放輕了手上的動作，安撫的落下吻在鄭世雲額頭上。

“世雲啊…睜眼看看我吧…”

在耳邊響起的磁性的聲音像是有魔力的驅使鄭世雲睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是林煐岷寵溺的笑容，眼睛裡只能看到自己滿意的笑臉，沒有其他東西，鄭世雲揪着林煐岷的衣領拉近距離，用鼻尖撒嬌似的磨蹭對方鼻子，然後在嘴角輕輕一吻。

“我沒事…可以的…”

鄭世雲的肯定給了林煐岷勇氣，他脫下了還在二人身上的衣服，赤身裸體坦誠相見，鄭世雲坦蕩蕩，倒是林煐岷突然害羞了起來，為了驅散這份害羞，又開始了手上的工作。

第一次是突然的開始的，什麼準備都沒有，林煐岷只能用鄭世雲沾到自己手上的精液作為潤滑，把手指伸進戀人未經開發的禁地，剛開始鄭世云疼得皺起眉頭，眼淚忍不住流出來，卻死撐著，硬是一個“痛”字都沒說，林煐岷心疼，把動作放得很輕，生怕再弄疼鄭世雲。

林煐岷最不缺的就是耐心，安撫的吻，一點點的擴張，鄭世雲臉上痛苦的表情慢慢開始緩和，慢慢開始發出難耐的呻吟。林煐岷知道鄭世雲準備好了，拔出手指換成分身，慢慢探入，可畢竟是未經情事的地方，再加上林煐岷傲人的尺寸，只進到一半，鄭世雲再也忍不住的喊疼，後穴夾緊，夾的林煐岷的分身也疼到不行。

“世雲..啊...你先放鬆...” 林煐岷疼的直冒汗。  
“我...儘量...” 鄭世雲嘗試讓身體放鬆下來。

可並沒有什麼卵用，林煐岷只好再一次握上鄭世雲的分身揉捏著，果然奏效，鄭世雲的注意力被轉移，林煐岷感覺到身下人的身體逐漸放鬆，便趁著這個機會，一鼓作氣捅到最深。後穴一下子被填滿，鄭世雲疼得仰頭張開口，卻發不出聲音，只能大口大口的呼吸。林煐岷心疼極了，下身不敢亂動，額頭抵著額頭，握上鄭世雲的手十指緊扣，先讓鄭世雲適應一下。鄭世雲看到林煐岷明明陷入情欲裡，卻為了自己在忍耐著，心一軟，雙腳環上林煐岷的腰。

“你快動吧...我也想...讓你舒服... ”

林煐岷驚訝於鄭世雲居然會說出這種擺明了找日的話，更吃驚於鄭世雲的主動，現在不吃就不算男人。林煐岷開始大進大出，分身快要抽離甬道的退出，再整根沒入的進入，見鄭世雲從最初的痛苦變得開始享受，叫聲越發甜膩，林煐岷開始加快速度，下身如打樁機般頂入，九淺一深，那力度恍惚要連囊袋一起頂入穴口，肏得鄭世雲腰發軟，腿也沒力氣得夾不住林煐岷的腰，只能軟趴趴地打開著，卻也方便林煐岷貼近，肏得更深。

“世雲阿......我愛你......”  
“我也愛你......我的全部......都是你的......”  
釋放過去，兩人相擁，互相訴說著彼此的愛意。

不知不覺林煐岷到了大四，鄭世雲到了大二，而金東賢也考進了他們所在的大學，成為他們的大一學弟。那天兩人到車站去接金東賢，林煐岷從遠處看到金東賢一臉期待地四處張望，他故意牽起鄭世雲的手，出現在金東賢面前，看著金東賢僵住的表情，林煐岷感到一絲優越感。

林煐岷其實老早就知道金東賢喜歡鄭世雲了，金東賢以為自己藏得很好，但偶而他看著鄭世雲時的眼神，赤裸裸的、充滿著愛意，偶而的袒護、照顧，這些林煐岷都曉得的，只是裝作不知道而已。林煐岷知道自己不該那麼小家子氣，畢竟金東賢是從小一起長大的好兄弟，也是自己寵著的弟弟，而且鄭世雲也已經是自己的人了，但一想到這小子也喜歡鄭世雲，林煐岷氣不打一處來。

可自己還是給了機會讓人趁虛而入了。

快要畢業了，林煐岷不是忙課業，就是忙實習的事情，每日都忙得焦頭爛額，不小心就忽略了鄭世雲，鄭世雲體諒林煐岷，並沒有為難林煐岷，可在一起相處了那麼久，就算鄭世雲嘴上不說，臉上還是那波瀾不驚的表情，林煐岷還是知道鄭世雲不高興，但他真的抽不出時間來陪鄭世雲。

林煐岷知道金東賢老是約鄭世雲出去玩，雖然不爽，但看在鄭世雲都會乖乖報備的份上，加上金東賢並沒有做什麼出格的行為，並且自己太忙，真的需要一個人來照顧鄭世雲，林煐岷也由著他們去了。可漸漸的次數多了，鄭世雲的確開心了許多，卻開始問也懶得問一下，也不會報備一下，林煐岷甚至是在SNS上看到金東賢和鄭世雲一起遊玩的照片才知道兩人行蹤，姿勢也從並排站比YEAH漸漸越貼越近，最近一張的照片是金東賢摟著鄭世雲的腰，鄭世雲靠在金東賢懷裡，說是情侶照也不為過。林煐岷氣極了，想要質問，可當一看到鄭世雲一如既往地對自己好，林煐岷問不出來。

可有問題的不止金東賢和鄭世雲。

有個跟林煐岷同系的女孩，也是在同一個地方實習，因為有共同語言，林煐岷跟她很聊得來，他知道那女孩喜歡自己，雖然感到抱歉，但林煐岷還是很清晰地告訴那女孩自己是gay，已經有男朋友了，女孩笑著擺手說不介意，還說會支持林煐岷的戀情，林煐岷很感動，把她當成一位知己，無話不談，兩人越走越近，連同系同學和實習公司的同事都傳他倆在交往，但兩人並未在意，女孩甚至笑稱自己是煙霧彈。

可林煐岷畢竟是男生，不知道綠茶婊的厲害，那女孩找到了鄭世雲的SNS，故意去加鄭世雲為好友，故意發一些在學校、公司跟林煐岷的合照，底下留言都是說兩人般配什麼的，女孩也沒去解釋，林煐岷跑去問女孩是怎麼一回事，那女孩睜著無辜的雙眼，一臉委屈的說是當林煐岷是朋友所以想認識一下鄭世雲，自己只不過發一些跟朋友的合照，她的那些朋友也只是開開玩笑而已，反指林煐岷怎麼可以懷疑她這個朋友，林煐岷不疑有他，趕忙跟女孩道歉。

林煐岷害怕鄭世雲誤會，趕忙跟鄭世雲解釋他跟那女孩只是朋友，可鄭世雲只是冷冷地拋下一句“相信你”，就繼續按著手機。林煐岷瞄到鄭世雲在瀏覽著遊樂園的網頁，訂了兩張票，鄭世雲沒跟自己提過遊樂園的事，這兩張門票是要跟誰一起去的林煐岷用腳趾頭就想到了，感覺自己從頭綠到腳的林煐岷搶走鄭世雲的手機扔到茶几上，開始失去冷靜地大聲和鄭世雲吵起來。

“你最近常跟東賢出去，是不是已經忘了我這個男朋友了？”

“我沒忘啊，你幹嘛那麼生氣？”鄭世雲覺得莫名其妙。

“喔是嗎？那麼常背著男朋友跟別的男生出去，都不關心一下男朋友的情況，我還以為你忘了呢。”林煐岷暗諷。

“我跟東賢又沒幹嘛，倒是你，嘴裡說忙，倒是有空跟別的女生嘛”鄭世雲聽出林煐岷的暗諷，不甘示弱地回嘴。

“我說了我跟她只是朋友！”林煐岷聲量不斷提高。

“東賢是我們倆的朋友！！你怎麼能這樣懷疑我們？明明是你先不理我的，我找東賢一起玩有什麼錯啦？”鄭世雲覺得委屈。

“東賢他喜歡你！！”林煐岷吼道。

“我知道！可這不代表什麼啊！起碼東賢對我很好！”鄭世雲再懟回去，殊不知就這句話惹怒了林煐岷。

“既然這樣那你跟他在一起啊！”林煐岷其實說出這句話後就後悔了，可已經說出去的話收不回來，他不敢面對鄭世雲受傷的表情，站起身來奪門而出。

已經晚上了，林煐岷不敢回家，只好一直在街上遊蕩，忽然接到女孩傳來的訊息，約他到酒吧玩，林煐岷剛好想抒發鬱悶的心情，就應約去了。在酒吧裡，林煐岷向女孩說著他和鄭世雲吵架的事，女孩一邊安慰著林煐岷，一邊不斷的給林煐岷倒酒，不知不覺林煐岷就喝多了，昏睡過去。

林煐岷被一種奇怪的感覺弄醒，張開眼，發現自己在陌生的房間，看格局像是酒店房間，然後低下頭，看到女孩脫掉林煐岷全身的衣服，正在套弄著自己的分身，林煐岷瞬間被嚇醒，阻止了女孩的動作，連忙跳下床穿回衣服，女孩還不依不饒，一直纏上來，還漏口說出了自己從一開始就一直想這樣做了，林煐岷瞬間智商上線，猜到了女孩從頭到尾都是故意的，跟女孩攤牌，女孩也承認了當初她就是想拆散林煐岷和鄭世雲讓自己上位的，林煐岷沒想到這個自己把她當成知己的女孩是這樣的人，當下跟女孩決裂，匆匆跑回了家。林煐岷想要跟鄭世雲道歉，自己不該說那樣過分的話的，不應該懷疑的，林煐岷想要請求鄭世雲的原諒，想要再回到以前那樣。

可林煐岷沒想到自己匆匆趕回了家看到的卻是這樣的一幕，屋內漆黑一片，一聲聲自己非常熟悉的呻吟聲從金東賢的房間傳出，門沒關緊，林煐岷從門縫看進去，結果看到的是鄭世雲和金東賢搞在了一起，自己的戀人在自己的好友身下放浪，林煐岷不知該如何表達自己此刻的心情，他應該惱怒房內的兩人背叛自己，但最初的原因是在自己身上，是自己的冷淡和放任搞成這樣的，自己沒資格責怪他們，林煐岷想要衝進去問個清楚，可最後卻轉身離開家，在樓下吹風冷靜一下，直到看到家重新亮起燈才裝作什麼都不知道的回家，裝作什麼都不知道的道歉，鄭世雲剛剛做完那檔事，面對林煐岷的道歉一時反應不過來，迷迷糊糊地說原諒，兩人裝作什麼都沒發生。

不過林煐岷感覺到自己和鄭世雲的關係已經大不如前了，自己無論如何的示好，鄭世雲都敷衍的接受著，林煐岷甚至知道鄭世雲和金東賢的事還在繼續，知道鄭世雲會趁著林煐岷不在和金東賢做愛，他們以為都收拾乾淨了，可林煐岷還是發現沙發縫隙的安全套包裝、在洗衣機裡用別的衣服蓋住的沾滿液體的衣物，甚至林煐岷進去金東賢房間找金東賢借東西，瞄到金東賢桌子最底的那個沒關緊的抽屜裡的成人玩具，看來兩人玩得很兇嘛，林煐岷憤憤地想。

林煐岷知道不能再這樣下去了，如果鄭世雲真的喜歡上金東賢，自己願意退出，如果鄭世雲還喜歡自己，自己可以當什麼都沒發生過。林煐岷想找個合適的時間跟鄭世雲和金東賢攤牌，但顯然有個人已經行動了。

那天只有林煐岷和鄭世雲在家，林煐岷坐在沙發上玩著手機，突然感到大腿上有重量壓下來，低頭看到鄭世雲跪在地上趴在林煐岷大腿上，雙手抱著林煐岷的腰，以上目線看著林煐岷，臉色潮紅，笑得有點奸詐，林煐岷好奇鄭世雲想幹什麼，故意看回手機屏幕不理他，看他接下來要幹嘛。

鄭世雲似乎不滿自己被無視了，學之前林煐岷那樣搶走林煐岷的手機扔到茶几上，跨坐在林煐岷腿上，下身蹭著下身，撒嬌般落下一個吻在林煐岷嘴上。林煐岷與這具身體已經很久沒有如此親密了，一時反應不過來，還在思考著跨坐在自己腿上的人的意圖，鄭世雲已經脫下褲子，拉開林煐岷的褲頭，把林煐岷的分身掏出來，正打算直接坐下去時，林煐岷回過神來阻止了鄭世雲。

“別這樣，你會痛的。”林煐岷怕傷害到鄭世雲，想先做前戲。林煐岷打算不管鄭世雲的意圖是什麼了，先做了再說。

“不用……我都做好了……”鄭世雲弱弱地說，聲音嬌媚，拉著林煐岷的手到自己後穴。林煐岷一摸到穴口就摸到濕濕的，兩指探入發現鬆軟，似乎已經準備好了，不需要什麼前戲了。林煐岷拔出手指，鄭世雲便扶著林煐岷的分身移到後穴，重重的坐了下去。

“嗯……果然還是這個size……”鄭世雲說得特別小聲，還帶著嬌喘，可林煐岷還是聽到了，這是將自己跟金東賢做比較啊。

鄭世雲先動起來，先輕輕地抬起臀部，然後用力坐下，由於地心引力的緣故，坐下的時候分身插得很深，鄭世雲力氣不大，不一會兒就開始累了， 林煐岷感覺到鄭世雲的動作慢了下來，決定幫幫鄭世雲，腰往上用力一頂，剛好碰到鄭世雲的敏感點，鄭世雲嬌媚的叫了一聲，腰也軟了下來，渾身無力，只能抱著林煐岷，任由林煐岷不斷頂弄，而林煐岷不打算好好放過鄭世雲，不斷攻擊敏感點，恍惚要把這些日子的鬱悶發洩在鄭世雲身上，引得鄭世雲嬌喘連連。林煐岷發揮他的打樁機技能，鄭世雲已經不知道林煐岷到底抽插了多少下，後穴被調教得會自動討好揉擰它的碩大，在插入的時候自動收縮，林煐岷被夾得快要釋放在鄭世雲體內了。

又過了幾十下，鄭世雲被插射達到高潮，林煐岷也射在鄭世雲裡面，還沒緩口氣，門口傳來鑰匙開門的聲音和一聲驚呼，林煐岷轉過頭去，發現是金東賢回來，吃驚地看著兩人，林煐岷也嚇到，沒想到金東賢突然會回來，而鄭世雲像是預算好了一樣，也轉過頭看著金東賢，魅惑的笑。

“要加入嗎？東賢”

此刻林煐岷明白了，鄭世雲是故意的。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇為鄭世雲視角  
> 鄭．中央空調．世．無形撩．雲視角的3P攤牌車

鄭世雲一直知道自己是個貪心的混蛋，尤其是對待兩個一直喜歡自己的男人。

AB型雙子座，從骨子裡就是愛新鮮，哪裡好玩就去哪裡玩，什麼事有趣就做什麼事，隨心所欲，對得起自己就好，這一直是鄭世雲的人生哲理。所以認真嚴謹死腦筋的土象星座的摩羯座和處女座栽在雙子座手裡就只能被操縱了，鄭世雲一直覺得撩撥那兩個死心塌地喜歡自己的小傻瓜的心實在太有趣了。

鄭世雲從小就知道林煐岷和金東賢喜歡自己了，畢竟鄭世雲不是林煐岷那樣的呆木頭，兩人對自己無微不至的照顧和寵溺，以及看著自己時那赤裸裸的愛意，鄭世雲都能看到、感覺到；鄭世雲也不是金東賢那樣愛擔心，鄭世雲大膽而直接，常常不管其他人的眼光給那兩個笨蛋發放福利，逛街時不時挽個手臂、牽個小手，吃東西沾到嘴角時幫忙擦，或是你一口我一口他一口的間接接吻，甚至是到彼此家借宿時故意穿個鬆身的睡衣，春光乍現，看到林煐岷和金東賢不時的偷看自己，極力隱藏慾望，鄭世雲覺得這兩個笨蛋真是可愛極了。

其實鄭世雲是真心喜歡著林煐岷的，那些對林煐岷的表白都是真的，想有更多接觸而欺負他是真的，故意製造二人獨處機會是真的，努力考上同一所大學是真的。只是鄭世雲也喜歡著金東賢這個弟弟，可因為自己已經和林煐岷在一起了，對於這個弟弟的愛鄭世雲只能感到抱歉，卻也霸道的佔著金東賢的喜歡；接受著林煐岷對自己的好的同時，貪戀著金東賢給的溫暖。

那個女孩的事情鄭世雲早就知道了，先不說鄭世雲有個林煐岷不知道的同系的、跟鄭世雲同一個社團的線人，那個綠茶婊直接在SNS上加他為好友，肆無忌憚在SNS上發合照，想不知道都難。不過鄭世雲對林煐岷是絕對的信任，林煐岷有多麼的喜歡自己鄭世雲從小就非常清楚，被自己掰彎成蚊香的林煐岷怎麼可能會去碰別的女生。

即便這樣，鄭世雲還是覺得不爽，畢竟就算鄭世雲體諒林煐岷的忙碌不去打擾，不代表林煐岷真的冷落到完全不理自己，基本問一下近況都沒有，卻和別人玩得那麼開心，剛好金東賢看出自己的不開心，約自己出去遊玩，鄭世雲想都沒想就答應了。為了氣林煐岷，鄭世雲總是跟金東賢出去約會，鄭世雲承認自己挺皮的。可看到林煐岷沒有要生氣的意思，甚至自己跟他報備時林煐岷沒有絲毫的猶豫就答應了，鄭世雲也放棄了，漸漸連報備也懶得報備了，直接跟金東賢出去。

那天與林煐岷的爭吵，雖不是出至本意，但彼此都說了些傷人的話，林煐岷直接頭也不回的奪門而出，鄭世雲沒有哭，只是默默地出門，買了一打啤酒回來，坐在沙發上，什麼都沒想，只是放空，機械式地默默灌了一瓶又一瓶，直到金東賢關心的話語在耳邊響起，鄭世雲才回過神來。

鄭世雲只告訴金東賢他和林煐岷吵架了，沒有說詳細實情，金東賢也不逼著問，只是坐在一旁一起喝酒安慰著。鄭世雲看著金東賢，嗯，我們東東也很帥，不輸林煐岷的帥，自己以前怎麼沒發現？鄭世雲回想著與金東賢一起出去的這段日子，不輸林煐岷的溫柔，不輸林煐岷的貼心，比林煐岷更會講甜言蜜語，比林煐岷更會投其所好、迎合自己，如果跟東東在一起......也不錯......鄭世雲喝了六、七瓶啤酒，早已醉得迷迷糊糊的，想到這裡，鄭世雲不禁吻上了金東賢。那晚，鄭世雲勾引了金東賢，兩人上了床。

之後，鄭世雲就像上了癮一般，瘋狂的與金東賢做愛偷情。是的，鄭世雲稱之為偷情，畢竟後來林煐岷來道歉，兩人是和好了，台面上林煐岷和鄭世雲還是情侶，在林煐岷面前兩人保持距離，但私下待林煐岷不在，距離變成了負數，甚至越玩越兇。

鄭世雲清楚自己還愛著林煐岷，因與金東賢的偷情變得不敢面對林煐岷，這段時期總是對林煐岷冷冷的；可如今卻也離不開金東賢了，金東賢的花樣多、玩得溜，鄭世雲每次總能有新的體驗，他喜歡與金東賢在一起的時間。如果沒有發生這些事，林煐岷和鄭世雲會好好的在一起，而金東賢慢慢會放棄鄭世雲，以後會找到喜歡的人的。可這世界沒有如果，如今鄭世雲已陷入與林煐岷和金東賢的畸形的三角關係，兩個人他都不想放手了。

這天，鄭世雲打聽好金東賢下課的時間，計算好他回家的時間，鄭世雲趁著林煐岷在客廳玩著手機，自己在房間先做起準備。

他先溜到金東賢的房間拿了樣東西，回到他和林煐岷的房間坐在床上，從床頭櫃拿出一管潤滑劑，褪下褲子與內褲，擠了點潤滑劑在食指上就往後穴送。這是鄭世雲第一次自己弄，之前這些都是林煐岷或金東賢做的，自己弄有點不習慣，在後穴的潤滑劑的冰涼感使鄭世雲顫抖了一下，慢慢將潤滑劑均勻塗在內璧，一次伸進兩指慢慢抽動。

鄭世雲趴在床上，一開始因為害羞與不習慣，只敢慢慢動，後來嘗試加快速度，兩指進進出出，潤滑劑在摩擦中變得濕熱、粘稠，有些還隨著手指的動作被帶出甬道，散發香甜的草莓味，可手指無法進得更深，總是到不了對的地方，鄭世雲弄了一會兒就抽出手指，拿起在身旁的從金東賢的房間裡拿來的東西。

那是藏在金東賢房間書桌抽屜裡的一支小號的按摩棒，上次用過一次，凹凸的紋理感覺不錯，這次卻是用來作進一步擴張。鄭世雲在柱體上也塗上厚厚的一層草莓味潤滑劑，頂端抵住穴口，深呼吸了一口氣，一寸一寸把按摩棒推了進去。雖是小號的按摩棒，但與手指相比還是粗了點，柱身表面的紋理摩擦著內璧，抽插了一會兒來了感覺，鄭世雲死死咬住枕頭，忍住要突破喉嚨的呻吟。

感覺擴張得差不多了，鄭世雲拔出按摩棒放在床頭櫃上，穿好褲子，因為剛才折騰了一會兒已經腿軟，單是出房門走到客廳已是非常困難，快接近林煐岷時已經走不動了，直接跪下，剛好趴在林煐岷大腿上。反正到達了目的地，鄭世雲誘惑了林煐岷，兩人在沙發上做了個爽，時間掐得剛剛好，剛達到了高潮之際金東賢也回來了，鄭世雲提出了讓金東賢加入的邀請。林煐岷和金東賢顯然被鄭世雲的建議給嚇到了，這明顯是約3P啊！也太大膽了吧！

“世雲你這是要幹嘛？” 林煐岷顯然不懂鄭世雲的意思，他以為剛剛那場SEX是鄭世雲打算跟自己求和。

“哥這是要攤牌嗎？” 金東賢畢竟這段日子跟鄭世雲“深入交流”，明白了鄭世雲的意思，只是沒想到會那麼大膽。他走上前戈，無視了現在鄭世雲坐在林煐岷胯上、林煐岷的分身還在鄭世雲體內的狀態，捧起鄭世雲的臉親了上去。

鄭世雲一手搭在林煐岷的肩上，一手勾著金東賢的脖子，當著林煐岷的面前熱吻了起來。林煐岷只覺得不爽，面前這兩人簡直當自己不存在嗎？林煐岷不甘示弱的捏著鄭世雲的下巴把臉掰過來，狠狠地吻了上去，舌頭伸到對方的口腔內，絲毫不給鄭世雲喘息的機會，鄭世雲被掠奪了呼吸，只能”嗯哼“叫著，嬌媚得林煐岷和在一旁的金東賢立馬起了反應。

鄭世雲感覺到體內的灼熱慢慢變硬，用了點力推開林煐岷，緩緩地喘氣，看了林煐岷和金東賢一眼，道 “到房間去吧...”

林煐岷和金東賢對看了一眼，林煐岷抱緊鄭世雲站了起來，鄭世雲像只樹懶般掛在林煐岷身上，林煐岷每走一步，體內分身邊會摩擦一下，先前林煐岷留下的液體也隨著動作流出，滴了一路，鄭世雲把臉埋在林煐岷肩上，只有林煐岷聽到鄭世雲細碎的悶哼聲。金東賢覺得有些尷尬，卻也摸摸鼻子跟過去了。

到了林煐岷和鄭世雲的房間，林煐岷先退出身體，把鄭世雲丟到床上。鄭世雲平躺在床上，紅彤彤的小圓臉、平時微嘟的嘴正張大著喘著氣，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏著，上半身的衣服還好好的在鄭世雲身上，可下半身的衣物在剛才與林煐岷的時候已脫下，露出一雙白皙修長的腿正捲曲著，整個香豔的畫面正刺激著林煐岷，不自覺的伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，後進來的金東賢看到也噎了噎口水。

“來取悅我吧...” 鄭世雲冒著水氣的雙眼注視著呆住的兩人，心中偷偷奸笑，想著計劃著的事可以開始了。說是計劃，其實只是想做個嘗試，試試看三人行的效果，既然兩邊都無法割捨，不如試試融合起來看看是否可行，如果三人都能接受，那倒不如就讓這畸形的三角關係擺在台面上繼續下去吧。

也算是…懲罰自己…

林煐岷和金東賢相視一笑，走上前坐到床上，一左一右，剛好把鄭世雲夾在中間。坐在鄭世雲右邊的金東賢，手在鄭世雲的大腿內側色情地撫摸著，而坐在鄭世雲左邊的林煐岷則伸手解開還在鄭世雲身上的襯衫，這件白色襯衫鄭世雲在與林煐岷的第一次做愛、還有與金東賢第一次偷情時都有穿過，而現在也剛剛好在三人的遊戲裡穿著。

鄭世雲從未試過同時服侍兩個人， 三個赤裸的身體在床上交纏著，此刻鄭世雲正跪趴在床中央，頭埋在金東賢的胯下，賣力吞吐著，而林煐岷則在鄭世雲身後，一手揉捏著鄭世雲撅起的臀部，一手拿著剛剛鄭世雲自己用過的按摩棒塞回他的後穴裡，略為粗暴地抽插著，小穴裡還有些潤滑油和精液滋潤著，進出非常順暢，鄭世雲懊悔著剛剛幹嘛不把它擦好放回櫃子裡，現在又要被揉擰一次。

“世雲剛剛是用這個自己弄的嗎？”林煐岷壞笑著問。其實林煐岷一進房間就看到在床頭櫃上非常眼熟的棒狀物了，好像之前在金東賢房間桌子最底的那個沒關緊的抽屜裡見過，拿起那隻按摩棒，看到柱體上濕漉漉的，聯想起在沙發上的時候鄭世雲是已準備好的狀態與自己做的，想到就只有金東賢見過鄭世雲被這隻傢伙玩弄時的表情，心生嫉妒，手上動作越來越狠，輕輕的抽出，再狠狠地捅進去，鄭世雲受不了這種刺激，吐出金東賢的分身，張嘴叫著，對於林煐岷的質問只能點頭如搗蒜。

“煐岷哥你小心點，別傷到世雲哥。”金東賢雖不滿鄭世雲的離開，但看到林煐岷的狠勁，耳邊響起鄭世雲音調逐漸升高十的呻吟聲，金東賢心疼鄭世雲，不禁出聲提醒林煐岷，手卻伸到鄭世雲的後背，像摸小狗狗一樣來回撫摸著，鄭世雲的身體在幾番折騰下越發敏感，不住地顫抖。

“你哥我有分寸。”林煐岷說罷便拔出按摩棒，一把撈起鄭世雲，把他摟在懷裡，先讓鄭世雲休息一下。而金東賢坐在對面，靜靜欣賞著攤在林煐岷懷裡的鄭世雲，全身的肌膚透著櫻色，半瞇的眼睛盡顯嫵媚，林煐岷在後面親吻著鄭世雲的後頸與肩膀。

“別…煐岷哥…癢…”鄭世雲笑咪咪地躲著，濃厚的鼻音有著撒嬌的意味，林煐岷稍微恍神了一下，以前兩人還好好的的時候，每當自己這樣逗他都是這樣撒嬌的。

“這不公平，世雲哥也對我撒撒嬌嘛～”金東賢從未見過鄭世雲對自己撒嬌，瞬間心理不平衡，立刻運用弟弟優勢，抓起鄭世雲的手邊搖邊撒嬌道。

“好好好，東東要做什麼都可以…煐岷哥也是…”鄭世雲被金東賢逗笑了，張開雙手伸向金東賢作撒嬌求抱抱狀，同時也沒有忘記身後的林煐岷，在林煐岷懷裡蹭了蹭。幾乎是話音剛落的瞬間，金東賢貼了上來，把鄭世雲緊緊夾在中間，就像是三明治中間的那層美味的餡料。

“東東先吧，哥哥讓弟弟天經地義。”林煐岷把鄭世雲的雙腿掰開，後穴暴露在空氣中，一張一合恍惚在邀請人進入秘境。金東賢流露出驚喜的表情，毫不猶豫就將分身對準鄭世雲的穴口，“噗唧”一聲插了進去。

“嗚…東…嗯…慢…”鄭世雲本想叫金東賢“慢點”，可在金東賢猛烈的攻擊下，說出口的話語都變得支離破碎。雖說尺寸略遜一籌，但金東賢比林煐岷的力氣大，這件事鄭世雲是非常清楚的，之前校內舉辦過掰手腕大賽，雖然最後輸給某系姜姓學長，但好歹金東賢也是殺入了決賽的，力氣自然不能小覷。所以現在鄭世雲被頂弄得腰酸腿軟，全身使不上勁，只能任人魚肉。

林煐岷感覺到鄭世雲漸漸壓在自己身上的重量，知道鄭世雲開始沒力氣了，可林煐岷並沒有打算放過鄭世雲，畢竟是鄭世雲自己先誘惑的，現在的狀態也不可能停了，就當是給鄭世雲害自己獨守空閨（？）的懲罰吧。林煐岷將手伸向鄭世雲臀間，找到那熟悉的地方，往已經吞入一根的後穴毫不憐惜地再插入倆指。

“別…好脹…”鄭世雲開始不安起來，雖說之前做好了心理準備，也是自己作死約的3P，但當真的來臨的時候鄭世雲慫了。林煐岷草草擴張了幾下，便將碩大送進後穴裡，幸好甬道被折騰得鬆軟，勉強容納了兩根，不過鄭世雲已經疼得都說不出話來。

“煐岷哥你輕點！”看到鄭世雲疼得臉色發白，金東賢心疼得忍不住罵了林煐岷一句。

“我沒事…可以的…”未等林煐岷說話，鄭世雲便先安慰著兩人，強迫自己放鬆。

“對不起！我太心急了！”林煐岷連忙道歉，兩人分身卡在小穴裡不敢動，生怕動一下就會弄傷鄭世雲。還好鄭世雲適應得快，不一會兒便自己先擺動腰肢。

受到信號的林煐岷和金東賢不忍了，頂弄了起來，配合節奏你進我出，都剛好碾壓到前列腺，引得鄭世雲嬌喘連連。隨著越來越快的速度和越插越深的深度，鄭世雲已無法思考，只能遵從本能配合著。

“世雲哥喜歡我嗎？願意和我在一起嗎？”金東賢乘勝追擊，問出了一直想問的問題。其實金東賢很不安，從最初的嫉妒，到嚐到甜頭的慶幸，雖然心知可能被當成備胎，可偶而鄭世雲做出一些曖昧的動作，讓金東賢覺得這個哥哥是有喜歡自己的。

“嗯…喜歡…東東…喜歡…”鄭世雲精神恍惚，無意間透露真心話，金東賢自是高興的，更賣力地將自己送進鄭世雲體內。

“那我呢？我算什麼？”林煐岷苦笑，從鄭世雲口中得知喜歡金東賢，林煐岷的感受是苦澀的。

“煐岷哥…也喜歡…”出乎林煐岷的意料，鄭世雲也說出喜歡林煐岷的話，兩人愣住了，一時不知如何反應，身下動作也停止了。

“兩個人…都喜歡…嗚…不知道該怎麼辦…不能三個人一起嗎？…”鄭世雲說著說著就哭了。這是這段日子一直壓在心上的問題，“兩個人都喜歡”，鄭世雲知道自己太貪心了，明明應該選一個放開一個的，可一直困擾著鄭世雲的是兩個人他都無法割捨，只好把感受說出來，交給那兩個人做決定，雖然用3P這方法是奇葩了點。

“當然可以啊，我是那麼的喜歡你啊”金東賢想都沒想就就答應了。

“我能試一試接受，只要你不離開我。”一向佔有慾強的林煐岷難得妥協了。

“嗯…好…咦！”放下心頭大石，鄭世雲放心的點頭回應，接著剛剛暫停了的活塞運動又開始了，可這次三人把話都說開了，當然更享受了。兩發熱流灌進體內，刺激著鄭世雲敏感的身體，鄭世雲已經累得昏昏入睡，而林煐岷與金東賢在鄭世雲睡著前一人親吻一邊臉頰。

自己真的是個罪人啊…鄭世雲在昏迷前想著。


End file.
